<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trinity Bound by Crowsims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347251">Trinity Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims'>Crowsims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), CWverse, Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DC Ladies Trinity, DCCW, F/F, Multi, POV Original Character, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisis changed the world in many ways. One of which was bringing Lucifer and his daughter, Luna, to Earth Prime. She is certainly going to shake things up...especially for soulbond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had this idea swimming in my head ever since Crisis. Saw Wonder Woman 198 and it kinda began to take shape. This is the end result. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not everyone is aware there was a multiverse. That there were hundreds, if not thousands of earths. Each one different from the other in small or tremendous ways. Not everyone knows there was a Crisis where these earths were destroyed and their people erased. Most of all they certainly don’t know that a band of heroes, Paragons, alongside Oliver Queen infused with the Spectre, stopped the Crisis and rebirthed the universe. No. Not many know any of this. Because as far as they know this earth, Earth Prime, is the only earth in existence. Thanks to Oliver the worlds merged, brining back the dead and placing all heroes together on one earth. Just in their own cities. History has been altered so everyone accepts this; never suspecting it was any different. Only the Paragons and their respective teams know the truth. Well and me of course.</p><p>Who am I you ask? Am I one of these Paragons? Am I part of their superfriend’s club? None of the above I’m afraid. The reason I survived Crisis in the first place is simple; I’m the daughter of the Devil and thus was in Hell when Crisis happened. For some cosmic reason it was one of the few realms shielded during Crisis.</p><p>Lucifer Morningstar, owner of the most popular nightclub in LA is the actual Devil. Well, the Devil of his earth anyway. Now that all the earths are merged I guess that makes him the Devil of Earth Prime. Which would make me the Anti-Christ…yeah right. I may be many things but the bringer of the end of days is not one of them. See contrary to the image dad likes to project he loves kids. He’s especially fond of Decker’s little urchin, Trixie. Just like a certain demon bounty hunter I know. Chloe is also not the only human dad has fallen in love with, my mom was. She was what some would call a Gypsy, when in fact she was a woman of mystic background making her way in LA. She met dad, dad grew fond of her and soon that blossomed in to love and thus I was born. The first half Celestial child in existence. The second being my cousin, Charlie. All this happened years before dad took his permanent vacation on earth. So I spent most of my childhood bouncing back and forth between mom’s place in LA and dad’s kingdom in Hell. Until mom passed away from cancer when I was eleven. Then I lived with dad in Hell till I was 20 before moving to earth to make my own path in the world.</p><p>I inherited a bit of my mom’s magic, specifically a pair of crimson and gold indestructible foot long ribbons that act on my will, but have a mind of their own at times. My looks are a mix of hers and dad’s gifting me a tall slim athletic physique, with long straight black hair down past my shoulders I currently have tipped in gold with crimson highlights. Maze likes to call me a Goth Runway Model. Coming from her I take it as a compliment. From dad I got my Celestial strength, reflexes, stamina and his ability to draw out a person’s desires. I’m not indestructible, but I heal fast. I got my wings when I hit puberty. Dad was actually shocked I grew a pair that were as white as his but with scarlet edges and tips. Hell is the only place I can truly fly free; on earth I have to be careful. Humans can handle aliens and meta-humans. Celestials and proof of the Divine…well it can either drive one mad, catatonic, or just take years to accept. It all depends on the person.</p><p>If all that doesn’t make me interesting and strange as it is…I am also part of a quad. I have three soulmarks meaning three soulmates. Soulbonds come in many forms with pairings being the norm. Trinities are not unheard of. Quads on the other hand are rare and have only six documented cases in the history of the world. And yes, that is the same number Pre-Crisis. They’ve met each other and me. We love and care for each other. Our bond allows us to feel each other’s emotions like any other. The only difference is apparently we can hear and communicate our thoughts with each other as well as our emotions. We call it a psycempathic link. We certainly have a unique life, but what should I expect when I’m bonded to Supergirl, Batwoman and Wonder Woman.</p><p>That’s right. You heard me. I am bonded to three of the strongest, most beautiful and kickass women on the face of the planet. Why fate would bind these three to little old me is a mystery for the ages. I just thank Oliver, the universe…and grandpa…equally every day that it did.</p><p>My name is Luna Morningstar. Welcome to my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Luna is my own creation. The ribbons I borrowed from Angela from Spawn/Marvel. Always loved those little accessories of hers and what they can do. Lucifer having a kid is always interesting to write, so I hope everyone enjoys Luna.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics = psycempathic link!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in the kitchen/bar of the penthouse above Lux, AKA my new place, making a greasy breakfast and hangover cure for one of the two woman currently occupying the bed. For the other I was making toast and fresh fruit salad. See dad is really taking his relationship with Chloe more serious these days ever since I gave him my blessing on it. Case in point he bought them a new home still in Chloe’s neighborhood so that they could start to make a life for themselves. Trixie loves it because she has a bigger room and an above ground pool with a beautiful deck. Maze has a room there, just as she has one here, reminding her that no matter how much things might change she still has family here on earth. As if being the closest thing to an Aunt I have and the godmother to Charlie didn’t spell things out for her.</p><p>Anyway dad still consults and partners with Chloe and owns Lux, but doesn’t always have time to handle the day to day needs of the bar. Or even the nightly ones. So as part of signing over the deed to the penthouse over to me, I also became co-owner of Lux. According to dad it was always going to end up being mine one day. With the way our lives are going now seemed as good as time as any to become part of the family business. Maze joked that I already had a foot in the family business being the Heir of Hell. She stopped calling me the Princess of Hell when I threatened to melt down all her knives and shred her leathers.</p><p>“I trust that heart attack special and green sludge is not for me,” Diana breathed in my ear as she wrapped her arms around me.</p><p>Taking a second to lean back in to her, resting my head on her shoulder and taking in a deep breath of her scent, I smiled and placed a kiss under her chin. “No. Your light and healthy breakfast is already on the counter. This is for the glutton for punishment I hear grumbling her way towards us.”</p><p>“Too bright,” Kate complained “Can you ask your grandpa to turn the sun down a little today.” Diana laughed as she released me, going over to her breakfast. I also laughed as I placed the plate of crispy bacon, greasy sausage links and scrambled eggs, along with the glass of Maze’s hangover cure, in front of a roadkill looking Kate.</p><p>“I’ll get right on that. But it’s your own fault for thinking you can go drink for drink with a demon…again.”</p><p>“Ella and Eve dared me,” Kate mumbled out as a defense, coughing and gagging as she drank down the green, thick concoction in one go. That combined with the food will have her feeling human by the afternoon. This is not the first time I’ve had to take care of her like this and it probably won’t be the last. I’m going to have to have another talk with my aunt and her girlfriends about ganging up on my soulmate.</p><p>After the whole ‘Charlie kidnapping fiasco’, plus a near month filled with apologies, Eve decided to stay in LA. She and Maze started a relationship and after six months invited Ella Lopez in to it. Of course this meant having to fill in the forensic scientist on the truth about dad, Maze and the whole world in general. Luckily Ella had Chloe and Linda to help her work through it. It put her faith to the test for a bit there, but in the end Ella decided that her belief in who dad and Maze are now is enough for her.</p><p>Dan took it the hardest when Chloe made us tell him. We all saw how Charlotte’s death tore him up despite Uncle Amenadiel’s assurance she was in heaven and at peace. He really blamed dad than. He blamed dad for everything that had gone wrong in the world and in his life. Seeing not only Chloe, but his daughter as well defend him, snapped him out of it pretty quick. In the end he came to accept what everyone sees and I’ve always known. Dad is the Devil, but that’s not who he really is.</p><p>I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of aggravation quickly making its way towards us. Kara landed hard on the balcony, making me glad I talked dad in to reinforcing it with metal from Hell. Otherwise I’d be spending a fortune on the constant repairs her emotional fueled landings caused. She stomped her way in and put her glasses on. Her super suit retracted and left her in jeans and a navy blue sweater. She pulled out a crumpled white envelope and slapped it down on to the counter, her head dropping down a second later.</p><p>“Can you throw your tantrum a little quieter please,” Kate hissed, rubbing her temples and ignoring the glare Diana was shooting her as she scooted over and began brushing her hand soothingly through Kara’s hair as she leaned in close to her.</p><p>“What has you in such a state darling?” Diana asked, Kara being more a sucker for pet names then Kate and I.</p><p>“You, and a maximum of three other guests, are invited to the LA Ritz Hotel Banquet Hall for a gala event. Hosted by the Historical Society of the LA Museum of Art and History, to show their appreciation to Lex Luthor and Luthor Corp for their recent generous donation,” I read out, answering Diana’s question before turning my attention to her. “Does this have to do with all the work you’ve had lately at the museum?” I asked tossing the fancy invitation at Kate so she could give it a look.</p><p>“The museum did receive a large collection of art, jewels and other relics pilfered by the Nazi’s from all over Europe during the war. I was told they were going on display until arraignments could be made for the return to their countries of origin,” Diana answered, looking at me confused as she continued to soothe Kara, “They never told me who supplied the collection for authentication. Only that they were retrieved from a small fleet of German U-Boats found at the bottom of the Atlantic. It was believed they were on their way to Brazil for safe keeping as the war was coming to an end, but were sunk by the Allied Forces.”</p><p>“Luthor ran a salvaging expedition for Nazi loot and just gifted it away. There’s got to be more to it than that,” Kate stated clearly. Her mind seems to have snapped back to normal and was in Bat Detective mode. Guess a Luthor agenda works just as well as any homemade hangover cure.</p><p>Kara banged her forehead against the counter, clearly thinking the same thing Kate was. Diana leaned down and placed a kiss to the back of her head while I sent my own soothing thoughts to her. Along with a plea or two for her not to ruin my new countertop. I just had the bar here refurbished as a small kitchen. Kara rested her chin on it and looked at me with her most pitiful pout, those big doe like eyes and trembling lip.</p><p>I groaned and turned my back on her going about to quickly whip up a hot chocolate for her. Complete with whipped cream and dusting of cinnamon and dark chocolate flakes. Setting it in front of her, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her. “There. Feel better ya big baby?”</p><p>“Your big baby and yes. Thank you,” Kara replied perking up and sitting up as she took a drink of her treat.</p><p><em>‘The things I do for you so called superheroes,’ </em>I thought at the three of them as I leaned back and took hold of my coffee. I closed my eyes and hid my smile behind the mug when I felt their combined loving appreciation for me come through the bond.</p><p>This morning’s routine might have taken a slight detour with Kara’s unexpected arrival and news, but that didn’t stop me from enjoying it any less.</p><p>***</p><p>Considering the news of this gala, which takes place in two night’s time, and the implication it’s some form of scheme on Lex’s part, none of us wanted to be apart just yet. Thus the penthouse became the office of my three girls.</p><p>Kate was on a secure laptop linked up to Luke at the cave. They were going over the manifest Diana provided them of all current documented relics that have come through the museum. Trying to see if there was something of significance Lex was looking for and just pawning off the rest for the tax write off. Diana was in the bedroom on the phone with her associates at the museum, trying to get more information on the gala and any gossip they might have heard regarding it. She also received an invitation at her office for it and had them open and read it for her. It basically being an exact match for Kara’s. Something they found strange since apparently everyone else’s was for them and a plus one. Kara’s sitting across from Kate on my laptop, emailing Alex the news and Andrea, who was pressuring her to go in order to try to get an exclusive with Lex. According to Alex, Lex is already flying to LA…with Lena.</p><p>I was providing refreshments and emotional support through the bond. Pretty sure that means I got the easy job despite the emotions Lena’s attendance brought up in Kara. I was leaning on the arm of the sofa beside Kara, running my fingers through her hair to soothe her like Diana had done, when I heard the elevator doors open. Considering I changed it so only a select few now have the code to use it I wasn’t concerned about our surprise guest.</p><p>“Don’t see why I have to use a bloody code to use the lift these days,” dad complained as he went to the bar where I still kept the good Scotch on the top shelf. He was already pouring himself a glass when I looked over and smirked at him.</p><p>“Because unlike you I want to treat this place as my home instead of Grand Central Station. Meaning only family is allowed to drop in unannounced instead of hoochies.”</p><p>“Hoochies,” dad repeated in mock offence.</p><p>“Floozies. Air head debutants. Strippers and S&amp;M workers,” I supplied instead earning an eye roll from him.</p><p>“You made your point sweetheart. Need I remind you that those days are well and truly behind me? That, like you, I am now part of the domestic scene?”</p><p>“And yet you still dress in the same pricey suits,” I retorted teasingly.</p><p>“Well my reputation might have changed, but I still have an image to uphold,” dad declared, unbuttoning his suit jacket and leaning back against the counter.</p><p>“As what, Lucifer Morningstar, suburban gigolo?” I laughed causing him to narrow his eyes at me as there were more than a few choked laughs and snickers coming from the others, who had given up their current work to watch our interaction.</p><p>The slight nod, quirked lip and look in his eye told me dad sensed the tension in the room coming from my bond. He knew a little friendly jabbing between us would provide a bit of levity and break from whatever was going on. I blew him a kiss and mouthed ‘thank you’ to him for it. Just as I would step in to help Chloe or Trixie with anything, dad would offer his aide to my girls.</p><p>“I take it this little gathering has to do with the latest Luthor appreciation event?” dad stated more than asked.</p><p>“How’d you hear about that?” I asked curiously.</p><p>“The detective was asked to provide a bit of undercover security as it were. Showing up to an event like this with me as her date would not be seen as unheard of. People would naturally assume I’m already on the guest list.”</p><p>“Wait aren’t you?” Kate asked looking up.</p><p>“Yes, but I already planned on RSVP’ing in the resounding negative. Last thing I want is to be trapped in a room with Lex Luthor. No offense ladies,” dad quickly added smiling charmingly at us.</p><p>“None taken,” Kate was the first to reply, “Actually I’d love to be stuck in a room with Lex. Just me, him and an endless supply of pointy objects.”</p><p>“You and Mazikeen both,” dad toasted her.</p><p>Kate nodded and smiled at him, raising her own glass before downing it after tossing her laptop aside. She then tossed her head back and groaned out angrily between her teeth. Kara looked up at me then motioned for me to go soothe her now. I placed a kiss on her forehead then went over to stand behind Kate, massaging her shoulders as I leaned over and began nuzzling her tattooed neck. Her groans turned in to moans of appreciation as she turned her head and kissed my cheek.</p><p>“No luck I take it,” I deduced, offering her a soft smile.</p><p>“None,” she sighed, “I have no idea what Lex could possibly have been doing looking in to Nazis buried treasure. Aside from the widely known rumor that Hitler was also a supernatural fanatic as well as…well a fanatic. He was obsessed with gaining what he called ‘objects of power’. It’s even rumored that he had the Spear of Destiny in his possession.”</p><p>“The what?” Kara asked worriedly.</p><p>“The Spear of Destiny. Or as it’s more commonly known as The Lance of Longinus. It’s the lance the Roman soldier used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ during the crucifixion,” Diana supplied stepping down and joining us, “After the crucifixion it was believed the lance was broken in to two pieces, the spear tip and the staff. The spear went to Rome and the staff to parts unknown.”</p><p>“You don’t…you don’t think Lex is after this spear because it holds some kind of power. Do you?” Kara asked, her worry turning in to fear when she noticed the way dad and I were looking at each other. It quickly turned to annoyance when we broke down and started laughing.</p><p>“If he is he’s in for a world of disappointment. Considering the so called ‘Spear of Destiny’ is in reality an old Roman spear,” I assured her.</p><p>“Contrary to what is written in that…that book…Jesus was not one of dad’s kids. He was simply a man who grew up under one of dad’s lucky stars. He thought he could be useful in spreading peace and his presence throughout the world. All those miracles he’s attributed to…Amenadiel and a few other angels provided,” dad explained.</p><p>“And the crucifixion?” Kate asked.</p><p>“Sadly that did happen,” I answered.</p><p>“Poor bastard didn’t deserve all that,” dad breathed shaking his, “Though dad did make things right. Gave him a place in the Silver City and a bit of spiritual power, granting him the power to go back to earth and continue his work. Spreading dad’s word and all that.”</p><p>“So even if Lex has the spear it’s totally worthless,” I told my girls, “Granted there are actual ‘objects of power’ that do exist. Like the Book of Destiny. The majority of actual Celestial objects on earth are low. Trust me you do not want any of those things falling in to human hands.”</p><p>I shot an angry glare dad’s way at that, silently reminding him of a certain Angel of Death’s dagger he foolishly buried. Thankfully it’s no longer an issue since dad used the dagger turned flaming sword to cut a space for grandma to live free out of grandpa’s reach.</p><p>“Yes well,” dad cleared his throat, “As far as your uncle and I are aware of, there are no more Celestial WMD’s on earth. Besides from what I understand Lex doesn’t believe in the Divine.”</p><p>“True. As far as that brain of his is concerned the universe is full of aliens, magic, and mystical objects. No such thing as God or even Hell.”</p><p>“Won’t he be surprised than,” dad laughed a tad wickedly, his eyes burning red. A Cheshire cat grin covered my face as a wickedly evil idea filled my head. Causing my eyes also to burn a fiery red.</p><p>“Uh oh, you guys feel that?” Kate asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Kara shuddered.</p><p>“Indeed,” Diana breathed coming over and gripping my chin, bringing me face to face with her stern warrior face. “Just what twisted thoughts are running through your head now?”</p><p>“You make it sound like the only thoughts I have are twisted.”</p><p>“Xena cosplay.” Kate coughed, earning her a flick to the ear from me.</p><p>“That was Kara. I was just the brave one who said it out loud,” I teased, earning a childish display of Kara sticking her tongue out at me.</p><p>“The thoughts you are having now are yours and yours alone though. What are they?” Diana asked sternly, though her eyes did sparkle. Probably remembering that Halloween party we had at the Hold Up last year.</p><p>“Lex clearly had something to do with Kara’s and yours specific invitations. He knows you three are part of a quad. The world knows Kara Danvers, Kate Kane and Diana Prince are soulmates thanks to social media and the odd paparazzi snaps both here and in Gotham. What he doesn’t know is who you’re fourth might be and if you’ve even met them yet. I think I should introduce myself at the gala to him. What do you think dad?”</p><p>“I think that’s an absolutely splendid idea, don’t you ladies?”</p><p>If they were picking up on my thoughts and feelings, than they knew I was leaving the final decision up to them. If Lex does have some hidden agenda going on than I might be the best chance we have at getting to the bottom of it. Plus introducing him to my dad was sure to make someone with his sins feel a little uneasy about their future in this new universe of ours. Hell might not have existed on his earth but it does now.</p><p>“You know I’m in,” Kate declared holding her fist up. I smiled and slapped my hand over it.</p><p>Kara came over, straddled Kate and set her hand on top of mine. “If you’re sure this is what you want to do…than I’m in to.”</p><p>Diana still held my chin and looked long and hard in to my eyes before letting out a soft sigh. An amused smirk covered her lips before she kissed me on mine, her free hand moving over to rest on Kara’s. “It will surely be one hell of a party now.”</p><p>Dad groaned at another of the never ending quips my bond comes up with about me and him. Kate’s was an internal one carried through the bond, but only because of the lameness of it, while Kara just giggled. Me, I simply smiled innocently at Diana until she broke out laughing and kissed me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were some final decisions to be made before the gala. How we would enter? What to wear? Well that last one was easy as Kate and myself very rarely wear dresses. Kate does cut quiet the figure in a dress and, like a certain Amazon, has no problem walking the line between decent and indecent amount of skin on display. It was decided for tonight though Diana and Kara would dress up and Kate and I would go in suits. Nice female flattering suits mind you. Kate’s made her look like a John Wick female assassin. The way that suit hugged her form and with her hair slicked back…damn.</p><p>Dad and I debated on whether we should swing an invite for Uncle Amenadiel. Maze was already babysitting Trixie, so adding Charlie in wasn’t a big deal. Even though she acted like it was, but we all knew different. Demons might not have souls, but my Auntie Maze has heart and I’ll kick anyone’s ass who says different. In the end we all agreed one and a half Celestials in attendance would be more than enough to convince Lex and Lena if need be. We also decided that once we arrived we’d let the night play out and just go along with it. Though our entrance should answer a lot of questions for the press and those in attendance.</p><p>Dad rented a stretch limo and after he and Chloe got out first, Chloe looking stunning in her tight form fitting strapless black gown with a slit from knee to heels, he held his hand out to help Kate out. She smiled and nodded gratefully at him before turning to help Kara out. Now Kara did stay in LA up until the gala; with National City being looked after by the DEO and our favorite Martian couple. She has plenty of spare clothes at my place and Diana’s, but Kate decided to splurge on her dress. She wore a very flattering gold strapless dress with a long flowing like skirt. Honestly she looked like a blonde modern day Belle from Beauty and the Beast. A comparison she instantly latched on to and even hashtagged to her sister and friends.</p><p>I was the next one dad helped out. Standing next to him and straightening out my silk suit jacket with strands of glimmering crimson strands weaved in, he gave me an appreciative almost adoring look. I smiled brightly at him as I fixed my black tie over the bright red dress shirt. My hair was in a long French braid compliments of Eve that showed off the golden tips and crimson highlights nicely. I than turned and held out my hand for Diana. A long olive skinned leg ending in a white heel came out first followed by the rest of her. Diana’s ivory white dress had a long slit that went from hip down. It tied at her neck, showing off her back while hugging her front tightly. She was the one showing off the most skin out of all of us right now, looking every bit the Goddess that she secretly is, and I couldn’t stop grinning that she was on my arm tonight.</p><p><em>‘If I was five inches taller,’ </em>Kate griped through the bond.</p><p><em>‘But you’re not; so deal with it. You’re making me feel less Disney cool,’ </em>Kara retorted casting a small smile Kate’s way. Kate rolled her eyes, but leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek before holding out her arm. Kara’s smile became as bright as the sun as she wrapped her arms around Kate’s and let her lead them in.</p><p><em>‘They’re so adorable together,’ </em>I stated honestly, earning some slightly fluttering embarrassed feelings from Kate and joy from Kara.</p><p><em>‘That they are my. Shall we join them my hellion?” </em>Diana asked as she threaded her arm through mine.</p><p><em>‘We shall indeed…our goddess,’ </em>I replied warmly as we followed a few steps behind our other two with dad and Chloe bringing up the rear.</p><p>***</p><p>After making our grand entrance, getting photographed by the reporters outside and Kate confirming to them I was their fourth soulmate, we made our way in to the banquet hall. Dad and Chloe excused themselves from us, having to go do a quick patrol around the interior and check in with the other plain clothes security. Kara’s eyes had already locked on Lex as he stood at the back of the room with the rest of the museum big wigs. Behind them were some photos of the salvage operation and a few treasures for the people to see and press to photograph. According to Diana the rest will be unveiled next week. We all sensed Kara’s mood drop when Lena joined her brother. She was smiling bright and looking quite elegant in her dark green sequined gown. Her pale skin seemed to glow under the crystal chandeliers.</p><p>I glanced at Diana and we shared an understanding look. Placing a kiss to the back of her hand, I went over to stand behind Kate. “Go frighten the peasants away from our goddess. I’ll handle the princess wannabe,” I breathed in to her ear.</p><p>Kate had to hide a slight shudder, but recovered quickly as she spun Kara around and in to my arms. She headed off to join Diana while I kept Kara’s back to Lena and Lex.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kara chocked out.</p><p>“Nothing to apologize for,” I assured her taking her hands in mine, “I know you still have mixed feelings about everything that went down between you two. Especially now that she’s apparently helping her brother in his work.”</p><p>“I think it’s more he’s helping her to prove what a great brother he is and how much more trusting he is compared to me,” Kara scoffed back.</p><p>“Regardless. Despite all the actions she took and the words said between you two…you still care about her. You want her back as your best friend but don’t know how.”</p><p>“This is not cheering me up,” Kara stated sniffling slightly as she smirked up at me.</p><p>“Well this might,” I began smiling wickedly at her as I released one of her hands and kissed it before dragging her towards them by the other. Kara could have easily made that impossible, or at the very least made it look like a struggle since Celestials apparently fall in to the ‘magic being a weakness’ category for Kryptonians. Instead she just let me take lead while smiling nervously over at Kate and Diana for help.</p><p><em>‘Trust that whatever wicked scheme she has in mind she does out of love,’ </em>Diana assured her.</p><p><em>‘Wish we had some popcorn to go with this champagne,’ </em>Kate joked to lighten Kara’s mood. And it worked as she relaxed her grip and eased in to me as we waited for our turn to shake Lex’s hand. When Lex and Lena turned to greet us their eyes went wide for a moment as they took me in standing next to Kara. It was actually sort of cute the way they recovered simultaneously and smiled welcoming at us.</p><p>“Miss Danvers what a pleasure it is to see you again,” Lex said in a charming manner as he held out his hand. Kara had to choke down her pride…again…as she smiled back and shook Lex’s hand in a friendly manner.</p><p>“Always a pleasure, Lex.”</p><p>“And who might this handsomely dressed lady be with you, Miss Danvers,” Lena asked politely but with an undercut of curiosity in her tone.</p><p>“Luna Morningstar, Kara’s fourth soulmate” I introduced myself reaching out and taking Lena’s hand, bowing low and placing a soft kiss to her knuckles before turning to Lex. “I’m sure Diana will be over to thank you for your generous donation to the museum later, Mr. Luthor. Kara wanted to get a few words for Andrea on the record out of the way first.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lex replied arching an eyebrow curiously at me, “Morningstar…you wouldn’t be related to Lucifer Morningstar by any chance would you?”</p><p>“How many Morningstar’s are there in Los Angeles” I laughed, turning to quickly look over my shoulder and spotting dad standing beside Kate and Diana, a glass of Scotch already in hand and toasting me. “To answer your question though, yes. He is my father. The devil I know and love.”</p><p>“He certainly is an interesting man from what I’ve heard around town so far,” Lex joked in a polite manner.</p><p>“I suppose that devil persona works well for his club,” Lena added also polite, but I could clearly hear the condescending disbelief under it.</p><p>“Who said it’s a persona?” I asked smiling a devilish grin as my eyes flashed burning red briefly at her, causing her to take a step back. “Kara sweetie, why don’t Lena and I leave you and Lex to get your quotes while we get to know each other better?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. As long as Lex and Lena don’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all. Lena?” Lex questioned looking slightly worried at his sister’s sudden drop of character. He didn’t see my eyes shift, but when dad comes over he’ll get his chance.</p><p>“I’d love to,” Lena answered clearing her throat and heading to a private raised table off to the side of the room.</p><p>I smiled at Kara, leaning in to place a kiss to her cheek and reassure her in a tone only she’d be able to hear. “I’ll be nice and friendly to her, I promise. I just want to ask her a question.”</p><p>Kara tensed slightly when I said that, already knowing what question I was going to ask. The wave of trust from her that followed right after nearly made me cry. The fact that all three of them trust me completely with all their secrets, little own their hearts…well it’s…it means a lot. Let’s leave it at that.</p><p>I followed Lena and together we stood across from each other. A waiter brought over two glasses of Scotch compliments of the English gentleman at the bar he informed us. Looking over I waved at dad, standing with Diana while Kate walked with Chloe. Guess she also wanted to get a feel of the room and gauge the security. Just in case Lex has something big planned to close the evening with.</p><p>“So you’re Kara’s fourth. I guess that means you know everything about her,” Lena started things off, clearly wanting to get a better read of me and just what it is I know.</p><p>“Oh you’d be surprised at the things I know,” I replied smiling over the rim of my glass, “To answer your unasked question. Yes, I know everything about Kara. Both pre and post Crisis.”</p><p>“You know about Crisis?” Lena stated more than asked, clearly on edge now but hiding it beautifully.</p><p>“This is Earth Prime. Home to all our favorite heroes now. Including our newest one and humanitarian, Lex Luthor. Though saying that out loud really makes me want to gag.”</p><p>“And which hero are you?” Lena asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“I’m no hero. At least not in the cape or armor variety. Neither am I a sidekick. I simply provide support for my bond while they do what it is they were born to do.”</p><p>“Is this the part where you defend Kara’s actions to me?”</p><p>“No,” I shook my head, downing the rest of my drink, “This is the part where I ask you a very serious question.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“Lena Luthor, what is it you desire?” I asked with a large friendly like smile on my face, my eyes locked on hers as the question entered her mind. Fueled by my power. She was trying to fight the compulsion to answer. I could see it in her eyes, but with mine boring in to hers she couldn’t look away.</p><p>“I want,” Lena began in a strained tone, still fighting me. It was cute really, but aside from Chloe no one, not even my girls can resist the pull of my or dad’s power. “I want…to end pain. To save the world from suffering. From the crushing, heart wrenching pain of emotional torment. To bring them peace of mind and clarity of thought.”</p><p>“I see,” I breathed sadly, nodding my head as Lena shook hers and glared at me. “I’m afraid you’re bound for disappointment there.”</p><p>“And why is that? Just who…what the hell are you?” Lena asked growing angry. I couldn’t help but laugh at her choice of words as I smiled softly at her.</p><p>“Pain is part of the system. If you remove pain than pleasure has to go with it. You can’t have one without the other. Sorry, but it’s hardwired in to the human condition. It is a vital part of the fiber of your being. Whether it’s physical or emotional pain people need it. Without it they couldn’t function properly.”</p><p>“Again I ask, why is that?”</p><p>“Because it helps people grow. Helps them evolve, to change,” I told her in a warm honest tone, “Sure it’s awful and crushing. It can break your heart having to deal with it, but hiding from or trying to escape it will only lead to more suffering. It’s when humans honestly, willingly accept and work through pain that they truly show what they’re made of. By accepting the truth, by facing the source of your pain and dealing with it no matter the consequences, that is what helps people become more than who they think they are. Kara showed you that. She showed you that you could be more than your name, more than who the world perceives you as.”</p><p>“She lied to me. She pretended to be my friend,” Lena declared in a pain wracked tone.</p><p>“Yes she did and no she didn’t. It’s not because of your name that she kept the truth from you, Lena. It’s because she wanted to protect you. She nearly lost her sister because someone from their school days figured out who she was and used it against her. That nearly destroyed her. Losing you, the first person she ever truly saw as her best friend in a similar situation…that would kill her.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Lena asked in a small voice, my words clearly shaking her up.</p><p>“Someone who knows how earth shattering certain truths can be. Why those truths should be kept…no matter how badly we might want to share them,” I answered reaching out and taking her hand and squeezing it comfortingly, “Someone who knows you have another desire deep inside your heart.”</p><p>Lena looked wide eyed at me for a minute. I let my eyes burn bright again only instead of the intense angry Fires of Hell glow, this time they burned with a warmth that came from my heart. Fueled by my bond, my humanity and a bit of my mother’s magic. Lena gripped my hand tight as a soft genuine smile covered her face. “Ask me again,” she breathed out.</p><p>“Lena Luthor, what is it you desire?”</p><p>“I want Kara back in my life. I want to be the friend she deserves…the person she always believed I could be.”</p><p><em>‘Please send my dad over to me,’ </em>I sent to Diana, smiling when I got the feeling she already did, being one step ahead of me.</p><p>“Then allow me to help grant that desire,” I said feeling dad come up and place a hand behind me. I turned and found him smiling proudly at me.</p><p>“Shall we go save your little ray of sunshine and truly introduce ourselves to our generous host?” he asked.</p><p>“We shall,” I nodded before turning my attention back to Lena. “Stay here. Kara will be by shortly.” Lena smiled and let go of my hand as dad and I headed over to Kara and Lex.</p><p>“Lex Luthor,” dad stated with gusto as we both flanked Kara, “This is a genuine honor. Don’t know many people who can not only cheat death, but have the will to rewrite history and put himself as champion to the people. That puts you one miracle away from becoming a Saint.”</p><p>“He’d have to die again in order to get that status,” I reminded dad.</p><p>“True. I’m sure we can figure out a solution though,” dad replied nodding.</p><p>“Just who the hell do you people think you are talking to?” Lex asked, losing his cool a little as he glared heatedly at us.</p><p>“Funny you should bring up Hell, because I’ve already booked you a room there,” dad told him, stepping forward to smile evilly at Lex. I didn’t need to see his eyes, I could feel he was a moment away from letting his glamour slip. But this is not the place for that.</p><p>“Kara, Lena’s waiting to see you. Dad and I are going to step out on to the patio for some fresh air and have a nice friendly chat with Lex,” I told her calmly.</p><p>“As much as I’d like it if you did, you’re not going to…you know?” Kara questioned dad.</p><p>“No dear, I won’t. I give you my word.”</p><p>“Good,” Kara nodded than looked to me expectantly.</p><p>“Fine,” I huffed, “I give you my word. No dragging him down to Hell. Spoil all my fun why don’t you.”</p><p>“I’ll make it up to you,” Kara replied in a sweet yet sexy tone that had me grinning, even as she placed a kiss to my lips. She turned and smiled sweetly at Lex waving at him as she left to go see Lena.</p><p>Lex seemed a little worried as he tilted his head and looked around the room. Following his eyes I couldn’t help but laugh when they stopped at a group of men laughing and fawning over Diana at the bar.</p><p><em>‘His security detail is amply distracted. You are so going to owe her for this one,’ </em>Kate told me. Looking over at her leaning against the wall between the bar and where Kara was now talking to Lena, able to be there for both or whichever one needed her most. <em>‘Me too. Missing out on some serious ‘make the straight men jealous’ time here.’</em></p><p><em>‘You both now I’m good for it’ </em>I assured her and Diana, mentally blowing them both a kiss before turning back to Lex. “Shall we, Lex. This talk has been a long time coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outdoor patio to the banquet hall gave us plenty of privacy. Fairy lights strung overhead and around the tress surrounding the area gave us plenty of light as well as hid us from view from the nearby street. Lex stood in front of a large stone fountain, his right hand nervously resting over his left wrist as dad and I stepped around him. I sat down on the edge of the stone fountain and looked up at Lex with an innocent smile on my face.</p><p>“You won’t need to summon your Lexo-Suit or whatever. We gave our word we wouldn’t harm you during our conversation. Dad is a devil of his word and I’d rather be dragged naked over broken glass repeatedly than break a promise to any of my bond,” I assured him.</p><p>“How very honorable of you two” Lex replied with a nod. “So what is it you’d like to discuss? It’s rare that I come across a couple of magic users these days. Much less a father daughter duet.”</p><p>“Magic users. Do I look like that arrogant prat Constantine?” dad asked with a scoff like laugh.</p><p>“It’s the accent,” I teased, earning a glare from dad as I looked back at Lex. “We’re not magic users. Or Metas or even aliens. We are exactly who we said we are.”</p><p>“The actual Devil and his spawn. Funny, you don’t look like a ‘Damian’ wannabe to me,” Lex laughed.</p><p>“Interesting you should bring that up. Because I wanted to originally name her…” dad began but went silent when I turned my own glare on him. He cleared his throat and moved to stand beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder to provide a united front. “Surely a man of your intellect must hold out a little possibility of the Divine.”</p><p>“I’ve met cosmic entities before. Pompous, obtuse and overdressed. Though Queen’s Spectre look at the end was impressive.”</p><p>“Very Sith I believe the Paragon of Humanity called it. According to Kara and Kate,” I shrugged, shaking my head, “Tried that look once in Hell when I was little. Couldn’t quite pull it off. Though some of the demons got a kick out of it.”</p><p>Lex shook his head and laughed, still clearly not willing to see the truth. I looked up at dad and shrugged my shoulders before waving my hand towards Lex in a ‘go ahead’ gesture. Dad grinned and stepped forward placing his hand on Lex’s shoulder in a friendly manner.</p><p>“You should have opened your eyes to the truth Lex. For now they shall be opened for you,” dad said in a very sagely tone that had me rolling my eyes. Before Lex could question him about what he meant, dad’s eyes blazed and his faced quickly changed in to his red charred Devil Face. He was pulling out all the stops; going so far as to bring out his wings. Only instead of the white feathered form he changed them to the leather demonic variety.</p><p>The look of realization mixed with fear was absolutely priceless and I instantly flashed a mental image of it to my bond; laughing as Kara demanded photographic evidence. Sadly by the time I reached in to my coat to grab my phone Lex had quickly recovered. Dad, sensing that the point had finally gotten across returned to his human form. I should really ask Uncle Amenadiel if the whole ‘angels have control of their bodies’ thing could work for me. Granted I have no real desire to alter what dad lovingly calls ‘genetic perfection’. The idea of what it could do for the bedroom is what really interests me. Should probably not mention that to my uncle though when he asks why.</p><p>Lex shook off dad’s hand and took a step back, straightening out his tie and taking a moment to regain his composure. Dad and I let him as I stood up and moved to stand in front of dad allowing Lex to focus on me. Something I’m sure he’s going to do more of now that he knows I’m Kara’s fourth.</p><p>“I assume this display is your way of telling me what awaits me if I should continue pestering Kara in the future?” Lex questioned.</p><p>“I’m going to let you in on a Celestial secret, Lex. See dad and grandpa have no control over who ends up in Hell. It’s the weight of one’s own guilt on their soul that drops them in to the fire.”</p><p>“Good thing for me than I have no guilt over my actions. Everything I’ve done is because of the boyscout and his cousin,” Lex defended honestly.</p><p>“See you say that and probably believe that. You also probably don’t feel the slightest bit of guilt or remorse. There have been plenty of men and women who’ve felt the exact same way. Passionate and strong in their beliefs that they’re right and everyone else is wrong. Guess where they still ended up?” I stated with a Cheshire cat grin that instantly wiped the smug look off Lex’s face.</p><p>Whatever plans or schemes he has in store, his thoughts of the future. Even the strength of his will and convictions doesn’t change the fact that his soul has been tainted by his monstrous deeds. It will judge itself in the end and not even his cunning intellect will be able to persuade it differently. At least that’s what I’m counting on. If he does end up in heaven I’m going to beg Uncle Amenadiel to let me kick his ass straight to Hell. Lock him up in the deepest pit and let the worst of the worst demons I know spend an eternity subjecting him to the most gruesome and painful tortures ever devised.</p><p>Lex was looking fearfully in my eyes and I could understand why. They were burning hotter and angrier than they ever had as I thought of what this man has put one of the most selfless women I know through. I could feel my bond trying to comfort me, to soothe my mind. I wanted to let them, knowing if they felt my mood continue that eventually one or all three of them would come out to check on me. Dad’s hand gripping mine and squeezing it tight caused me to look up at him. He wasn’t afraid or even shocked at what he saw. Instead he cupped my cheek and smiled softly.</p><p>“You gave your word to, Kara,” he simply reminded me. Hearing her name, feeling her presence calling out to me, it was like being doused in ice cold water than quickly warmed by the sun.</p><p>“You’re right. I did,” I laughed bowing my head and closing my eyes. I took in a deep breath, feeling my rage subside and reassuring my bond I was okay. Looking back up at dad I smiled warmly at him before giving him a wink and nodding towards Lex. Dad nodded understandingly and turned me to face him, placing his hands on my shoulders and resting his chin on top of my head.</p><p>“How very cute all things considered,” Lex admitted with a smirk, “Now if there’s nothing else I’m missing out on my adoring public.”</p><p>“There is one quick question we want to ask you,” I replied smiling wide.</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“Alexander Luthor, what is it you desire?” we asked him in unison.</p><p>Under our combined power there was no struggle, no resistance. Lex’s eyes were locked on ours, his face and demeanor dazed as he answered in an honest somber tone. “I want the Kryptonians dead. I want humanity to take its rightful place in this world and not leave things up to freaks and aliens. With me as its master I want to lead humanity in to a bright future, crushing all those who would oppose me in the process.”</p><p>“And this recent effort helps grant this desire how?” I asked, calling on my mom’s power to help pull out the truth behind his desires. A trick I learned to augment dad’s ability that comes in handy from time to time.</p><p>“The admiration and political favor it grants me will help create opportunities for me to use my tech and means to shift the balance of power in my favor.”</p><p>There’s more to it than that. I can feel it. Sadly I can also feel myself weakening. A side effect of using both dad’s and mom’s power together like this. It is handy, but comes with a price. Blinking my eyes and letting go of the connection I leaned back in to dad’s strong and stable arms. He also let Lex off the hook as he gently sat me down looking worriedly at my slightly pale complexion.</p><p>“I think you’ve overdone it tonight sweetheart.”</p><p>“Might be right,” I breathed.</p><p>“What…what was…?” Lex began baffled before growing angry. His face was contorted in rage as he took a menacing step towards me. Dad was quickly between us and probably wearing his own angry face at the nerve of his actions and attitude towards me. “I hope you both don’t think that little Jedi mind trick of yours will do you any good.”</p><p>“You never know,” I retorted, mustering up what strength I had left to stand up and look him dead in the eye. “You’ve been given a second chance at life, Lex. I suggest you let go of the past and use it to make good on the life you’ve positioned yourself in to. While I might not be a hero, nor am I villain, I do protect what is mine with every ounce of power I have.”</p><p>“Being the Heir of Hell that does grant her an edge,” dad added, “Now run along and enjoy the spotlight tonight. I’m sure come morning there will be a celebrity scandal or disaster of some sort to rob you of it.”</p><p>Lex scoffed and gave us both a parting condescending smile before turning on his heel and walking away. Strong and confident like normal, but just a little faster than I’m sure he normally walks.</p><p>***</p><p>Once Lex was gone I plopped my ass back down, loosened my tie and undid my collar. I rested my arms on my legs and my head in my hands. My head is pounding, my chest is tight and I’m shaking. To an outsider it would look like I’m having a panic attack and not suffering from exertion from using Celestial power and mystical energies together. I really should meet with John and see what he thinks about my internal magic. Regardless of how annoyed dad will get.</p><p>“Luna,” I heard Kara call out. A second later and a gust of wind had her kneeling in front of me. “Are you okay? What happened? Did Lex…”</p><p>“Relax yourself Miss Zor-El. Luna’s condition is due to overdoing it on her powers,” dad both assured her and threw me under the bus at the same time.</p><p>“She amped up the Jedi mind trick again, didn’t she?” Kate stated more than asked sitting down beside me while Diana took my other side.</p><p>“She did.”</p><p>“Thanks dad. I’ll be okay with my girls here. Why don’t you go check on Chloe,” I told him in a sweet tone that translated to ‘go away before you get me in more trouble’.</p><p>“Very well,” he sighed, leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of my head then whispered, “I love you.” Words one would never expect to come out of the Devil’s mouth, but to those he holds most dear they come out easily and frequently.</p><p>“Lex is using this recovery to gain favor with the governments that the treasures belong to. A means to get his foot in the door and earn a favor or two,” I explained.</p><p>“Meaning he probably kept some of the more valuable items and plans on using them as bargaining tools,” Kate concluded.</p><p>“Can we holster all further Luthor talk until after you’ve had time to recover?” Diana asked</p><p>“What she means is after Kara has time to yell at you for putting yourself in this position,” Kate translated.</p><p>“I’m not going to yell at her,” Kara defended, but we could all feel her annoyance and slight anger behind her concern for me.</p><p>“I did what I had to do to get the answers we needed concerning that ass clown,” I breathed out calmly, “Not to mention I also helped start the healing processes between you and Lena using said power.”</p><p>“True…but with Lex you went too far and placed yourself in danger,” Kara replied getting to her feet and crossing her arms as she looked down at me “Even your dad has told you that mixing your power with the magic you have from your mother is dangerous. It’s like throwing Napalm on a campfire. The only reason you don’t combust is because of your part angel and thus stronger than most humans.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should get in contact with John Constantine. See if he knows of a way to lessen the strain it puts on you. Maybe even train you in your magical talents,” Diana suggested.</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing,” I laughed, turning and smiling at her.</p><p>“And as an added bonus it’ll give your dad some gray hairs finally,” Kate added.</p><p>“Also of the good,” I nodded, looking up and seeing Kara still fuming at now all three of us. “He wants you dead,” I told her as I got to my feet, “You and your cousin. He wants to take control of the world and make it a paradise for humanity. Meta-humans and aliens are either going to be turned in to slave labor or weapons at best; executed at worst. Same thing will probably happen to every human that sides with them instead of him.”</p><p>“Didn’t seeing our dad in all his glory shock some sense in to him?” Kate asked, probably remembering the image I sent them of Lex’s face.</p><p>“It shocked the reality of the afterlife in to him more than anything I think. Which will cause him to find another way to cheat death. Thankfully there’s no cosmic force out there that needs him anymore.”</p><p>“He is still considered a Paragon though. That might grant him a little protection by the universe should it be threatened again,” Diana relented.</p><p>She has a point. If there is another Crisis or situation similar that needs the Paragons and their teams to defend it…he might be needed. Though seeing as how he didn’t lift a finger during the final fight against the Anti-Monitor maybe the universe caught on that it should not depend on Lex Luthor.</p><p>“Maybe having you here means the universe found a new Paragon of Truth. I mean you do have that lasso and everything,” Kate offered shifting over to wrap an arm around Diana’s waist and pull her in close. I held my tongue about the other uses Diana has found for her lasso, but am sure she picked up on them as she gave me a half smirk while running a hand along Kate’s thigh.</p><p>“Did you learn anything else?” Kara asked in a calmer tone.</p><p>“No,” I answered, turning my full attention on to her, “Though I could sense there was something else he was hiding regarding the salvage. Perhaps he did find something he believes he can use against you. Regardless I doubt he’ll grant me or dad the opportunity to get him alone again.”</p><p>Kara nodded, her earlier feelings of annoyance and anger towards me washed away completely. “Thank you for what you did with Lena. We’re planning on getting together at my place when we’re both back in National City to sit down and talk. Really talk…about everything.”</p><p>“Do you want one of us there with you…or close to the city if need be?” I asked worriedly.</p><p>“I’d never say no to either of your company. Just not during the talk,” Kara said smiling softly at me, “And sorry about…you know. I worry is all. I mean I know you’re made of sterner stuff than most, but…”</p><p>“But you worry. Despite knowing all three of us can take care of ourselves and hold our own,” Kate finished, flashing her a narrowed eyed stare that made Kara nod like a bobble head doll.</p><p>“Plus each of us knows of the support we have not just from our friends and family, but each other should we ever face off against something that proves challenging for us,” Diana added diplomatically.</p><p>“There you go. Sounds like we’re all covered,” I declared, feeling my strength returning as I got my clothes in order. “Now I want a dance with each of you before we head back to my place. Where, if no one is too exhausted, we can each make up for any debts owed this evening.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me. I call first dance with Diana,” Kate quickly latched herself on to Diana’s arm and dragged her back inside.</p><p>“Seriously,” I called after her in disbelief before looking at Kara, who was a second away from pouting. “If you sing Beauty and the Beast in your head during the dance no loving for you.”</p><p>“Fine,” Kara complained. I bent in and placed a soft teasing kiss on her lips before trailing my tongue down across her chin and up the side of her face, stopping at her ear where I bit down on the lobe. She moaned at the sensations since with me she was feeling it completely, despite her steel like skin. “Be a good princess and you can ravage me like a beast all you want tonight. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal,” Kara replied grabbing my hand so we could get the dancing portion of the festivities out of the way and move on to the devilish kind that much quicker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am thinking of making this in to a series, depending on how it is received. I'm not giving up on my Soul of Steel series. Just so many ideas trying to get out it's hard. I'm thinking of making a list and posting it see which ones people would lie to see and go from there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>